Harry Potter and the Yellow Submarine
by Delta T
Summary: Harry Potter joins a rock band. Lives with two werewolfs and an escaped convict. read it. review it. now.


Life at number 4 Privet Drive has always been ruff for its only wizard inhabitant, Harry Potter; but it has reached an all time low. Harry Potter sat silently in his small bedroom looking at the photo album Hagrid gave him. Vernon Dursley called up the stairs with slurred speech calling Harry down. Harry was looking at the picture of his parents and Sirius on Lily and James' wedding day and did not come immediately as Vernon would have liked.  
  
When Harry got down stairs he saw Dursley sitting on the sofa in the centre of the living room where Dobby, the house elf, dropped the pudding just before Harry's Second year at Hogwarts almost preventing him from attending. Vernon was holding a shot glass shaped like an octagon, which was empty at the moment, and in the other hand a half empty bottle of Scotch. Harry's uncle got up and moved toward Harry in despite of the clear, strait path in a very indirect way. He grabbed Harry by the slack of his over large hand-me-down gray t-shirt. His breath stunk of alcohol and hi eyes were glassy. "WERE HAVE YOU BEEN BOY? I CALLED YOU VERY LONG TIME AGO. WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG? YOU WORTHLESS FREAK!" yelled Dursley.  
  
"I was looking at pictures of my parents," replied Harry.  
  
"YOU HAVE PICTURES OF THEM DO YOU?" screamed Vernon.  
  
"Yeah, Hagrid gave me a photo album several years ago," replied Harry.  
  
"WHO IS THIS ' HAGRID '," asked the drunk Mr. Dursley.  
  
" He is the gamekeeper at Hogwarts," replied Harry. Immediately he realized his mistake and wished he had not talked.  
  
"Gamekeeper, what kind of lazy job is that?" insulted Dursley. Harry moved to retaliate but Vernon started talking again, "Then again your parents didn't do anything worth while either."  
  
That hit the mark and Harry had had enough. It had reached the point that he and the Dursleys could not stand the other without there being a problem. And it was only two week into the summer vacation. He felt the anger that had cause Aunt Marge float fill him. He had to leave, the sooner the better. He no longer cared if Voldemort killed him because his relations would not protect him. They would probably hand him over the Dark Lord. He said to Vernon, "I have had enough, you are worse than Voldemort. At least he will try to kill me with some honor instead of insulting the dead like a coward." With that Harry turned around and scaled the steps up to his room to go pack his trunk.  
  
Hedwig appeared to be happy. Harry understood her, leaving the Dursley's forever gave him a serious morale boost. The only thing on Harry's mind was to go.  
  
He realized that he was about three blocks away from the Dursley's and he was tired of standing so he pulled his trunk up to the curb on the tree lawn and sat down next to it. Across the street he saw a cat bound through the front lawns the house on that side and into a bush. All of a sudden Harry heard a sharp crack just like spell to get rid of a boggart. Harry turned around and saw a teenage girl that looked no older than seventeen but had a presence of an ancient being of enormus power. She was dressed in leather, had brown hair, and bright green eyes that seemed to swirl within. She spotted Harry, which wasn't that difficult due to the fact that the street was totally empty at eleven o'clock, and walked over to him. On her way, as she crossed the small alley between them with confidence like such Harry had never seen, she looked at Harry's eyes. She said with a misty voice, "You have Lily's eyes."  
  
"You knew my mum?" asked Harry.  
  
She did not answer his question instead she said, "You must go some where safe and it should not be the Weasley's at this time, Harry. You must go spend time with your guardian, Harry. He is at the Lupin's now. And Harry do not take the Knight Bus."  
  
"Really, do you expect me to carry my trunk to only god knows where," asked Harry with spite.  
  
"No," she said and she bent towards Harry and he closed his eyes and she kissed him on the forehead. When Harry opened his eyes a moment later there was no trace of the girl. The Harry felt the most unusual feeling in his jeans pocket. He put his hand in it and pulled out a letter addressed to Remus J. Lupin with an address in Colwyn Bay, that was near Liverpool, and a thick roll of Muggle one hundred pound notes with probably five thousand pounds in all. Harry had never seen that much Muggle money in his life before, and he never expected to hold it in his hands. He walked several more blocks to the public bus station from there he took the midnight bus to the train station. He bought a ticket to Liverpool on the first that day.  
  
Harry's trip was uneventful except a businessman who spilled his tea on his laptop and started to denounce the tea company using colorful metaphors. The train station in Liverpool was slightly in a state of repair below that of King's Cross in London. The ticket offices windows were filled with Beatles posters. Harry carried his trunk over to the passenger bus station by highway 18 going south. He grabbed a bus there to Holyhead and on the way then he just got off at the rest stop just south of Colwyn Bay and hitchhiked the rest of the way up and then gave the man five hundred pounds for his trouble waved good-bye.  
  
The rest of the walk to the next block took about five minutes even with trunk. He reached a small brick house with nice garden. He knocked on the door. He had waited for one min. then a small girl with blond hair answered the door. "Who are you?" she asked.  
  
"Eh... Sorry, I must have the wrong house. Do you know where Remus Lupin lives?" He asked quickly.  
  
"He lives here." She turned around and yelled, "Dad, there is someone here for you!"  
  
Harry heard Lupin's voice call from inside the house, "Give me a minute Diana, I'm coming." Lupin walked through the house towards the door. As soon as he saw Harry's from five meters he started running.  
  
"Dad, you shouldn't run in the house, if I can't," said the little girl  
  
"Harry, what are you doing here?" Remus asked.  
  
"Just in the neighborhood, visiting a friend, and escaping my relations.  
  
"Harry you should have stayed with them. Now you're more vulnerable for Voldemort to come and." noticing his daughter right before him he drew his finger across his throat.  
  
"Better, him than a fat Muggle which I could disable in a second, but can't use magic outside of school because of that stupid law," said Harry solidly. "You have a daughter, didn't know that," said Harry desperately trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"Oh! This is my adopted daughter, Diana," said Remus.  
  
Harry looked at the little girl noticing her gold eyes like Remus' said, "Does she have the same monthly problem you do?"  
  
"Do you mean that I turn a big bad bitch once a month, and the answer to that would be yes," she said obviously irritated that this Harry didn't ask her instead of Remus.  
  
"Diana!" screamed Remus.  
  
"What?" she asked innocently.  
  
"Where did you learn that word?" Harry asked her.  
  
"My mummy used that one and other words like that when she was mad. She called the women that came to her work bitches. She said if it rained and they did not have an umbrella they would drown. I learned damn when she would prick her finger with the needle cause that hurts. I learned f."  
  
"Diana that is enough. You do not need to tell us every word bad word you know and how you learned it." Remus said cutting in on his daughter and taking them inside the house.  
Remus's house looked like a muggle house. Simple muggle furniture and still pictures and painting were in his living room. Remus led them to the kitchen. The kitchen was white with little green leaves and vines painted on the cabinets. The thing that caught Harry's attention was the large black dog standing on the kitchen table eating food from one of the plates. Sirius was inhaling the green beans and carrots on the plate. Harry eyed the great black dog on the table before saying, "Sirius?"  
  
The dog jumped at Harry. In mid air he changed into a tall man with black hair. "Harry, old chap what are you doing here?" said Sirius jokingly trying to escape the werewolf's glance.  
  
Harry looked at Sirius and said, "Visiting you and Remus, escaping the Muggles, and doing what the nice lady in the alley wearing the leather told me to do."  
  
"Harry, can you say that again?" said Sirius.  
  
"About visiting you and Remus?" replied Harry.  
  
"No, after that," said Sirius.  
  
"About escaping the Muggles, I really couldn't stand them any more. It was I kill them or I leave."  
  
"No, Harry the thing about the nice lady wearing leather," said Sirius.  
  
"Oh, she appeared, told me I have eyes like my mum, she told me to come here, and then she gave me these," Harry pulled out the letter and the roll of cash.  
  
Remus took the letter and read it and Sirius looked at the money confused. Diana looked at the money and said, "Ooohhh, can I get a pony?" looking at Harry.  
  
"No Diana, we have already went through this, no pony," said Remus.  
  
"You would probably eat it anyway," said Sirius.  
  
"Snuffles, you are mean!" Diana said looking hurt.  
  
"Back to the leather wearing lady who gave Harry all this money," said Remus.  
  
"Yeah, do you have any other description besides she was wearing leather?" said Sirius.  
  
"She was wearing, tight black leather," said Harry.  
  
Sirius and Remus slapped their heads and then Sirius slapped Remus again claiming 'You didn't do it right ' "Now, James junior did you notice anything else about her, like her height, hair color, eye color, or anything else?" scolded Remus.  
  
"Or her phone number, so I can date her mum" added Sirius.  
  
"Oh, about 5'7", long, straight brown hair, she has green eyes, pretty green eyes, and forgot to ask for the phone number, Sorry, Sirius. I think that she's the girl that calls you not the other way around," said Harry.  
  
"Interesting, and you said she knew Lily?" said Remus.  
  
"Lily's friend had blond, red, or black hair. And trust me I would have remembered a leather wearing brunette," said Sirius.  
  
"No, she looked no older than a Seventh year so she would have had to stop aging then and even magic can't stop that."  
  
"Anyway it's getting late and you had a very long trip and Diana must be to bed soon," said Remus.  
  
"Remus, it is not even seven," said Sirius.  
  
"Diana must be getting to sleep and we must be 'settling Harry in'," said Remus while winking at Harry and Sirius at the last part. " I'll go put Diana to bed and then I'll be back."  
  
Remus led Diana out of the room and down the hall. Sirius motioned Harry to a stool by the counter.  
  
Harry knew that they want talk to about his mystic leather wearing lady and he had a feeling he was going get an update on what happen with contacting the old crowd. Diana was being sent to bed so she wouldn't hear the important information.  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own Harry potter or this would not be on a computer  
screen.  
  
Author Note: We love reviews Negative or Positive reviews and emails  
Please email us at circuitry_mouse@sbcglobal.net. Thanx  
  
dryice & Fahrenheit 451 


End file.
